Replacement
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Lucy feels like a replacement for Lisanna to Natsu. Gray decides he can be a replacement. "You're not a replacement..." "You're much better." Natsu x Lucy, hinted Natsu x Lisanna, Gray x Lucy! Two part story! Rated T for mild cursing
1. Replacement

**Authors ramblings: It's going to be a two part story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing(s):** Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Natsu, **FINAL PAIRING: Gray x Lucy.**

**Warnings: I don't think it's exactly angst but it's not exactly fluff **(well, if you like Natsu x Lucy that is...If you like Gray x Lucy I guess it's not that saddening for you)**.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I owned Gray though.**

**

* * *

**Replacement.

That was the only word to use. It was true, wasn't it? How many times had he almost said that girls name instead of "Lucy"?

"_Lisa- I mean Lucy, what do you think of it?" Natsu asked with his usual eager smile._

_Lucy looked down at the necklace in her hands. It was sparkling silver with a heart pendant. "It's beautiful," said Lucy. She let it sway in front of her. "You didn't have to, I mean it must have been expensive."_

"_It's fine," Natsu said. He stood up from the table where they had been eating. "I gotta go, I promised I'd go on a job today."_

_Lucy nodded. "Thanks Natsu!" she called as he jogged off to the guild._

_She cast her gaze downwards. 'But when will you say "Lucy" not Lisanna?'_

Lucy sighed, using her hands as a pillow she placed her head down. She was waiting for Natsu at a small cafe. It was a good distance away from the guild. If she was going to do this she would make sure no one from Fairy Tail would be around to hear. They had kept things between them a secret, it'd be too awkward if everyone in the guild knew.

At least that's what Natsu said.

"Yo," called Natsu as he took a seat. "What's so important that you called me telling me to hurry up?"

"Natsu...we have to talk," she said. She gulped. This wasn't going to be easy. She loved Natsu, or so she thought. After being with the boy for a good time and still hearing that other girls name she knew it wouldn't work out.

"About what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"About the fact that you keep almost calling me Lisanna," she said sternly. She could be a good actor when she wanted.

"I do?" he asked. He sounded completely confused. "I hadn't noticed."

_'Liar,'_ Lucy thought.

She took out the necklace he had given her a few weeks back and showed it to him. "Why is the name Lisanna engraved in here?"

"It is?" he asked again.

Lucy was going to lose it and start crying. She could feel her eyes tearing up.

"W-W-We're," she began. She shut her eyes, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table in the process.

"We're through!" She took of running, ignoring the fact that Natsu had called out to her.

_'Liar, liar, liar! You damn liar!'_

_

* * *

_**Authors ramblings: Somehow I don't think Lucy would be the type of person who hits people after a break up. She seems like the type to leave and try and deal with it while crying her eyes out.**

**Reviews? Reviews mean updates!**


	2. Much better

**Authors ramblings: Surprised this got any reviews...wow. I hate how this chapter turned out! Maybe I'll rewrite it...eventually -is really damn tired- Anyway I hope you can enjoy this crappy work that can make even Twilight look good...Yup. It's that bad.**

**

* * *

**Before Lucy even knew it she found herself at the foot of a river that ran through a forest. She took a seat and began crying her eyes out, her hands gripping at the pieces of grass that were unfortunate enough to be within her reach. She pulled them out in anger. "You damn liar!"

A pair of boots rustled through the grass and overgrown bushes. He shoved a branch out of his face. "Lucy?"

Lucy glanced at the man from the corner of her eye, refusing to look him in the eye. "What is it Gray?" she asked. She tried not to sniffle in between her sentences.

"Nothing. I was training and I heard someone yell something about a liar so I decided to check it out," he answered. He raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't she look at him?

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong?"

She turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and there were tears still streaming down her face.

Gray jumped. "Wh-What the heck?!" he asked in a panicky tone. He was not the kind of guy to go to if you needed a shoulder to cry on. Gray, much like many other men, did not know how to deal with females, especially not ones that were crying!

She sniffled and turned away. "Nothing, now leave."

He was unconvinced. He took a seat next to her. He wasn't good with feelings but it was Lucy, he wouldn't just leave her alone. "You know Lucy, you can tell me if something happened," he said. He looked off into the sky as he spoke.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "If I did would you promise not to tell anyone?"

He nodded in response; how bad could it be?

After a good fifteen minutes Lucy was done explaining. Gray's jaw dropped. Natsu...and Lucy...dating?! No way! How had he not noticed?!

He had a weird feeling in his stomach, the one he got when he saw Natsu and Lucy together. _'Nows not the time for jealousy!'_ he scolded himself.

"And then I broke up with him and now here we are," Lucy finished.

_'Natsu, you idiot!'_ Gray thought. "Lisanna was a good friend of his, maybe it was more. Maybe you were a replacement," he said. Judging by the look in Lucy's eyes he could tell that probably wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Lucy looked down. "Y-Yeah maybe..."

"But," he continued. Lucy turned to him. "I'll gladly be his replacement."

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt Gray's lips against her own. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't have feelings for her. She was smart, cute, and wrote one hell of a novel.

He pulled away.

"You're not a replacement..." Lucy said.

Gray, feeling dejected, was about to stand up and leave. Lucy grabbed his pants leg to stop him from leaving.

"You're much better."

* * *

**Authors ramblings: Meh, not my favorite. Now I'm going to go find some blue cloth in my moms sewing room, take a shower, and try to put my hair up like Lucy's xD**

**Please review and FELIZ CINCO DE MAYO! Enjoy them good 'ol tacos...that is if you celebrate it -nibbling on quesadilla-**


End file.
